Beyblade Z-Metal Chapter 04: Mars Attacks
Beyblade Z-Metal Chapter 04: Mars Attacks Zane: Akiko, are you following us just so you can get a rematch? Akiko: Well one we find out who this Dr. Inazuma guy is, I then will have a rematch. Hosha: Check it out, it's a bey park. Blader: Go Mars! Bey gets knocked out. Other Blader: Whoa! You're as powerful as always Isamu. Isamu: Thanks. Zane: Hey there! Isamu: Who are you? Zane: I'm Zane. These are my friends Hosha and Akiko. Isamu: Nice to meet you, I'm Isamu. this is my Warrior Mars. Hosha: With a 100RSF combo, it must be an attack type. Isamu: That's right. Zane: I know we just met you but do you know who Dr. Inazuma is? Isamu: I do. Zane: Yes! Isamu: He's a bad person. Hosha: Huh? Isamu: He owns a bey academy not far from here. It's called the BTA, very few bladers can make it into the academy. Training there can you make you unconcious for hours. It's like staying in desert with no water, bladers only get a half-hour rest until going back to training. I've heard that they are only six bladers who were able to fight the pain and make it to the top. Akiko: Okamin and Inu must be part of the BTA if they mentioned Dr. Inazuma. Zane: Wanna be friends? Isamu: Sure. TV: Listen up bladers!!! All four: Huh? TV: I'm Blader Mac here to tell you that the Sento Bladers tourtament is coming up. Zane: A tourtament, nice. Blader Mac: For this tourtament it won't be easy to enter. If you want to you have to win 1,000 battles. Hosha: DID HE SAY 1,000????!!!! Blader Mac: To make sure no one's cheating, at every local bey shop you'll see a "Win Keeper" this allows bladers to keep track of their wins so they can enter this tourtament. But if you enter and you either say you forgot it or was keeping track of it yourself, you still cannot enter unless there is proof. Better get started because the tourtament begins in 5 months! Blader Mac out! Isamu: I bet the six top BTA bladers will be there. Akiko: Maybe, but we still need to find out who they are and what power they have. Person: I think I can help. The name's Mika. Zane: Hello Mika. You're offering to help us? Mika: Yes. Check out my labtop. All four: Whoa...... Mika: It's the Handheld Bey Analyzer X.02. Hosha: Looks nice. Zane: Do you know anything about Dr. Inazuma and the BTA? Mika: Yes, I know lots of things about the BTA. Zane: Would you like to help us beat the top six bladers of the BTA? Mika: I'm not a blader but like in my labtop's name it can analyze beys, would that help? Hosha: It would because then we find their bey's abilities. Akiko: Well if we're gonna enter this tourtament then we better get started, I guess we'll just split up and start racking up wins. Mika: How about we all meet up here every week? Isamu: Great idea. Hosha: Well why don't we get started.? Go outside. Isamu: See you all next week. Zane: I'm gonna get 1,000 wins in just one week! Hosha: Looks like we'll find out. Bye! Akiko: See ya! Zane: Bye! I hope me and Drago can enter the tourtament. Names: Zane Rykun Hosha Kuroko Akiko Umihebi Okami Inu Ismau Mika Beyblades: Warrior Mars